sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Boingo Wireless
Russell 2000 Component |revenue = US$ 159.3 million (2016) }} | US$ 139.6 million (2015)}}}} |industry = Telecommunications, Wireless, Technology |founder = Sky Dayton | foundation = Los Angeles, CA (2001) | location = 10960 Wilshire Blvd. 23rd Floor Los Angeles, CA | key_people = David Hagan | products = Wireless broadband technology and services for large public venues including Wi-Fi, distributed antenna systems (DAS) and small cells | homepage = }} Boingo Wireless is an American company that provides mobile Internet access for wireless-enabled consumer devices. The company reports having over one million small cell networks for cellular extension services (aka distributed antenna system (DAS)) and Wi-Fi access that reaches more than one billion consumers annually. The company is headquartered in Los Angeles, California. History In 2001, Earthlink co-founder Sky Dayton founded Boingo to address the then-fragmented state of Wi-Fi networks. He said he saw how Wi-Fi "could help make the Internet as ubiquitous as the air we breathe". In March 2007, Boingo acquired Concourse Communications Group, which extended Boingo's services into Wi-Fi and cellular DAS networks at airports. On November 10, 2008, Boingo acquired Opti-Fi Networks’ Wi-Fi holdings, adding another 25 airport Wi-Fi networks to its portfolio of managed locations and bringing its total of airport Wi-Fi networks to 55. On May 4, 2011, Boingo Wireless went public, giving the company a market cap of approximately $439 million. The stock price dropped soon afterward, and Boingo's IPO was initially viewed as "less than auspicious", but the stock recovered a year later to its IPO price. On August 8, 2012, the company acquired Cloud Nine Media, thereby adding advertising services for sponsored Wi-Fi. On June 15, 2012, Boingo has been named “Best Wi-Fi Service” in the Global Traveler 2012 GT Tested Awards. On February 21, 2013, the company acquired Endeka Group, a provider of Wi-Fi and IPTV services to military bases and federal law enforcement training facilities. In November 2013, Boingo announced contracts with the US Air Force, US Army, and US Marines Corps to install IPTV and broadband access networks on their posts. In September 2013, Boingo announced the acquisition of its largest competitor, Advanced Wireless Group (AWG). At the time of the announcement, AWG operated networks at 17 US airports, including Logan Airport (BOS), Detroit Metropolitan Airport (DTW), Los Angeles International Airport (LAX), and Miami International Airport(MIA). Boingo announced that the combined entity would operate in 60 percent of North America’s top 50 airports and more than 40 percent of the world’s top 50 airports, reaching more than 1.4 billion passengers annually. In February 2014, Boingo launched Passpoint Secure hotspot service at 24 US airports, including LAX, Chicago's O'Hare, and New York's JFK and LaGuardia airports. In June 2014, the company partnered with American Express to offer its Platinum card holders free wireless access. In April 2015, Boingo struck a deal with wireless carrier Sprint Corporation to offload the carrier's customer traffic onto Boingo's Wi-Fi networks at 35 US airports. The deal was reportedly struck to improve Sprint's network performance. As of November 2017, Boingo's market capitalization stood at $1.02 billion. Products and services Boingo acquires long-term wireless rights in large venues like airports, military bases, stadiums, and universities; builds DAS, Wi-Fi, and small cell networks to serve those areas; and monetizes those networks through advertising, carrier fees, or user charges. Consumer services *'Boingo Broadband' - Boingo provides residential high-speed wireless Internet and IPTV services for troops stationed on US military bases, plus Japan. *'Boingo Wi-Fi' - Boingo sells Wi-Fi access to end users at a network of managed and operated Wi-Fi hotspots and third party locations around the world. *'Boingo Media' - Boingo sells advertising on its Wi-Fi platform. Consumers can receive free Wi-Fi in exchange for watching an ad. Business services *'Distributed antenna system (DAS)' - Boingo designs, builds and maintains DAS networks for carriers, to improve cellular coverage in buildings. As of November 2016, Boingo has reportedly deployed over 36 DAS nodes and claims to be the largest indoor DAS provider in the United States. Its DAS deployments include Chicago's O’Hare International Airport, the Holland and Lincoln Tunnels in New York City, and the Oculus World Trade Center Transportation hub. *'Wi-Fi Offload' - Boingo sells wireless carriers the ability to offload their licensed network traffic onto unlicensed spectrum. *'Small cell' - Boingo designs and manages small cell networks in venues and sells carriers access to the network. Small cells act as an extension of a macro cellular network and provide more cellular coverage and capacity. *'Loyalty programs' – Consumer brands, such as American Express and Mastercard, offer free Boingo Wi-Fi access to members as part of their card benefits. *'Platform services' - Boingo licenses its proprietary software, and provides software integration and development services to customers, allowing them to sell their own Wi-Fi services. *'Roaming services' - Boingo sells roaming services across a network of over 1 million hotspot locations to business partners, who use this service to provide mobile Internet services to their customers. The company is integrating Hotspot 2.0 technology, also known as Passpoint, allowing users to automatically connect when within range of free Wi-Fi service. Through a roaming deal with Time Warner Cable (now known as Charter Spectrum) announced and launched in 2014, this technology allows newer smartphones with Wi-Fi Alliance-certified Passpoint clients to move between and automatically connect to networks operated by both companies. *'Turn-key solutions' - Boingo sells turn-key Wi-Fi solutions to venue operators, including installation, management, and operation. Awards and recognition *2009, 2011-2017 - Global Traveler Best Wi-Fi Service *2015 - Wireless Broadband Alliance Industry Awards – Best Wi-Fi Network Operator *2016 - LightReading Leading Lights Award – Most Innovative Wireless Service References External links * Category:Wi-Fi providers Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ